


Date Night

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Zava - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Requested by a friend from a Tumblr prompt list!71: A gentle “I love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kissestablished relationship, they’re having a date night after work
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insomnia_anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/gifts).



“So, what movie classic are you educating me about tonight?” Zari asked as she stood in the kitchen cooking dinner. After the first few weeks of awkwardly figuring out their dynamic, Zari learned about Ava’s secret shame. 

“You can’t cook anything but breakfast?!” Zari leaned against the kitchen island as she looked at Ava. 

Ava shrugged, still holding the carrots they were going to use for dinner in her hand. “I like cooking breakfast! It’s never long. Making dinner always makes me feel like I get less out of it.” She put down the carrots and mimicked Zari’s body language. “It’s not worth it, too big of a gamble. At least I know my breakfast will be good.” 

Zari raised her eyebrows. “So if you don’t cook dinner, does that mean you get takeout all the time?” She asked. 

“Well, it’s either that or I eat breakfast foods for dinner. But I always get my veggies in,” Ava said, picking the carrots back up. “Unlike you.” She pointed at Zari with the ends of them. 

“I know I know,” Zari put up her hands in surrender. “Doughnuts are not a good diet, but you know where I came from.”

“We are watching Matilda,” Ava said as she took a bottle of wine from her cabinet. A smaller version, just for her. Then, she grabbed her juicer and started on Zari’s drink of the night. 

“Matilda, that sounds familiar…” Zari thought for a few seconds, and the sound of cooking filled the kitchen. “Isn’t there a book called ‘Matilda’ in your bookcase?” 

“Yup.” Ava turned on the juicer and the rest of her words were drowned out. 

“So what’d you make me?” Ava asked as Zari finally walked into the living room. Zari kicked Ava out as soon as she was done with the juice. She liked surprising her girlfriend. 

“Risotto!” Zari put two plates down on the coffee table, then sat down next to Ava. 

Ava had already turned on the tv and located the movie, but before she could press play, Zari put her hand on Ava’s knee. 

“Hey,” Zari spoke quietly. 

Ava turned her body to Zari. “Yes?”

Zari leaned in and gave Ava a gentle kiss, tangling her fingers in Ava’s hair. 

Ava pulled Zari’s legs over her own. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“What?” Zari whispered. 

“I love you.” Ava raised her voice. No going back now. 

Zari closed the distance between them, roughly kissing Ava until she had to come up for air. “I love you too,” she sighed. 


End file.
